


Lover Come Back

by TheOutCastAyh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry-centric, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I need help, Ice Skating, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Shot, Pining Harry, Shy Harry, THIS IS TOO CUTE, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always spends his Christmas alone. This Christmas, he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> So this cute little one shot was inspired by the song "Lover Come By" by City and Colour, and I was kind of going along minding my own business until the song came on and I was thinking of a small scene in my head where someone is standing outside a window at night, snow all around, looking up at the colorful Christmas lights in a sort of remorseful kind of vibe where they know they're alone, and they hate the feeling, but have no one. That's not what the stories about, but that's what I thought when I heard the song. The song sparked this. I hope that you enjoy it, and please do comment about your favorite part or the part you liked the most. My favorite it towards the end, but I won't spoil which. :) This is going on Wattpad sometime this week, or at the moment, so it'll be there as well at my account TheOutCastAyh. Follow me if you'd like, I don't really do stuff there, just write stories, and transfer them here. So... yeah. :D I hope you enjoy it, comment, kudo it, what ever you'd like. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and Christmas eve, if you celebrate it, and maybe this will spark some Christmas joy, or some holiday happiness. :d It sure did for me. So - yeah. Remember that you're loved and important. :) See you around. -Ayh

Harry always spent the Christmas holiday alone.

 

It wasn't his fault really. He was always a social bug, he loved having everyone's attention, and being able to make them laugh until they we're crying. He loved the warm feeling of being able to make them smile, and glow with happiness. He really did. But they _always_ asked when he'd settle down with someone. He was a 23 year old man, handsome, funny, outgoing, and down right heartfelt. So why didn't he have a partner?

 

He didn't find one.

 

He wanted someone who was outgoing like he was, who'd drag him out of his flat when things would get boring or when they'd been fed up with him and his lazy cuddles. He wanted someone who was witty and yet someone who could poke your eyes out of their sockets when they were angry, yet he didn't like when people got angry. He knew he couldn't have the perfect partner, but he could dream. It started when his sister Gemma brought her boyfriend over one Christmas ago, they'd praised him and treated him like family. Then there was Harry, showing up with nothing but boxes of gifts, _partner-less_. His family almost picked on him for it. The next Christmas season, Gemma's boyfriend was there again.

 

Harry was partner-less once again.

 

The next Christmas - he was there again. Harry remained the same, getting the same bit picky teasing from his family. When Thanksgiving came around, his family picked on him for not bringing a partner and he'd had it. Excusing himself from the table and sitting outside in the November cold air. Gemma came out with wine glasses and they drank silently, it was then that Harry spilled about feeling bullied and pushed around about not finding a _perfect partner._ He was the first to go home, four hours into the gathering.

 

He vowed to himself to find a partner by Christmas. And so much for his luck - he was questioning whether or not going to the Christmas get together this year.

 

**. . .**

 

"Another cup of coffee?" Asked the waitress.

Harry shook his head, "No, but thank you."

She smiled and walked off with her canteen of coffee, he sighed again sipping at the rest of his coffee from his cup and stared down at the coffee grinds left at the bottom. Swirling them around absently, he leaned on his palm.

 

Christmas was coming soon.

 

Thanksgiving had passed, and even if the family knew that he didn't like being picked on for being alone - some still did it as a joke, he didn't find it funny. This time he left when the others were leaving, but still went on his way silently. He wasn't much of a light bug any more, brought down by the bullying of his own family. So, there he sat. In a small little café on the main streets, watching cars pass, and having been there for a good hour and a half already. Christmas Eve was in five days. And he was lonely.

 

The bell above the door rang again as someone came in, shaking off the flakes that had been falling outside. The streets slicked with an inch of white snow, some even turning into slush already from the cars passing constantly over it.

"Good morning Nancy!" They sung out, putting their coat on the rack.

Harry popped his head out of the booth a bit.

"Good morning Louis! You're early." Called the waitress who'd asked Harry if he'd liked another cup of coffee. She hugged the worker, and kissed his cheek.

Harry sank back into the booth, looking out of the window, and blankly listening to the conversation.

"Yeah, I figured walking in the snow would take me forever. But - I guess it didn't. Almost slipped on the way here." They laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't fall. Or else we'd have to ice that tush of yours." She laughed, and he chuckled. "Since you're early, you can hang out around here or just get on to work. Alright?"

There was silence again, and Harry was sort of grateful for it. The cold was getting to him, and he feared he'd be sick on Christmas day. He hoped his didn't get sick, and end up spreading it on to his family. He wouldn't hear the last of it if he did. The music station started playing Mariah Carey's _All I Want For Christmas_ for the third time he's been there, and he rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Another cup of coffee?"

Harry turned to the voice, it wasn't Nancy this time. Harry had recognized it to be _'Louis'_ , so said his name tag. He was something of a Christmas present, sure glowed like one. Harry must've been staring for a while, and saying a whole lot of nothing, because Louis was cocking his head sideways with a sly smirk on.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Harry blinked alive. "Uh,- sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

"It's alright." Louis smiled, "Want another refill?"

Harry pushed his cup forward, "Uh, sure." Harry scoffed, and gave a little smile.

Louis filled his cup, and placed it closer to Harry. "There you go," he huffed, "If you need anything else, just call me over. Alright?"

Harry scoffed, "Maybe you could ask someone to turn off this horrible Christmas music?" He said more to himself, but the moment Louis turned back around - turned beet red.

"You don't like the Christmas music?" Louis chuckled, "I agree, it gets a little annoying after the same replay of the same song for the past hour." He shrugged, "It's nothing but an earworm until it's over, then it's back to pop music and hip hop."

He laughed nervously, "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"I figured." Louis smiled. "What? You aren't having the best of December yet?"

"Yet?" Harry shook his head, "I've never had any best of December for a long time."

Louis leaned a hand on his table, "Why not?"

Louis spoke as if they'd known each other for centuries, granted that Harry has seen him a lot in the shop but they've never got to actually talk because Louis was always handing out meals at the counter. He liked that. The ability for people to be able to make others comfortable in a small conversation, and talk to each other like they've been the best of friends since elementary school. Harry liked that about people.

Harry sighed, "You really want to know?"

"Why not? A problem of yours is a problem of mine. Besides," he stood up, "No one should be this stressed so close to Christmas." He smiled.

Harry smiled back.

"How 'bout this?" Louis gestured to the counter, "I'll hand this pot over to my friend Nancy and get the chef to make you something special in the back? See if you're stressed after that."

"You don't have to do that-."

"I don't have to, I want to." He smiled, "I'll be back," he pointed at Harry. "You stay there, I've got an eye on you."

Harry smiled, nodding back to him. "I'll stay." He watched Louis hand over the coffee pot to Nancy and whisper something to her, then disappear into the kitchen.

 

**. . .**

 

Harry was so warped up on watching the people pass, and maybe smiling at a few people passing who'd almost slipped, that he didn't notice Louis walking up on him with a plate in his hand. The plate clanked down on the table, and Harry was ripped out of his admiration of the people outside to look to the people inside. Louis put down the last plate, and stood back smiling.

"Order up." He smiled, looking to the plates. "I had the chef make you something off the kids meal, - no offense." He laughed.

Harry looked down at the plate of three stacked pancakes, scrabbled eggs on the side, and a side plate of berries. It steamed up, whispering against Harry's nose, and danced in the air. He looked up at Louis. "You didn't have to do this for me-."

Louis put his hand up, "Just say thank you."

Harry stared at him, _"Thank you_."

Louis smiled, "You are very welcome." He leaned his hands on table, "Happiness served on a plate, where's the smile?"

Harry smiled a tight lipped smile.

"That won't do." Louis smiled with his teeth, closing his eyes. "Smile big, and I'll leave you be."

Like the sap Harry was, he quickly spoke. "What if I don't want to be left alone?"

Louis smirked, "Well, well, well. Looks like the cat's out of the bag. You're a lively one, aren't you?" He joked.

Harry laughed nervously, "I can be."

Louis stared a moment, watching Harry's expression of happiness spread. Admiring his green eyes, to his light hearted appearance. Harry was lively, whole hearted, and a ball of sunshine who kept to himself most of the time. He could tell Harry was one of those people who was quiet at first, but the moment you get to know him - he's loud, and fun, and just - _beautiful_.

"What's your name?" Louis asked.

"Harry."

"Hi Harry, I'm Louis." He held out his hand, "It's great to meet you."

"And you too, Louis." He shook his hand.

As longing as it seemed, their hands fell by their sides again and Louis looked around. "I better get back to work before the boss yells at me, he's not one for Christmas either."

"I wonder why." Harry pressed his lips together pitiful.

Louis pointed at him, "Reign check on that story of yours. Why Christmas isn't the best for you." He smiled, "See you around, Harold."

"It's Harry-." He caught himself saying but Louis had already turned and went to the counter to bring out orders. He sighed, and looked down to his food. People like Louis deserved the world.

 

**. . .**

 

After he'd finished his food and left the check money, he walked out of the café and into the snow fallen streets. Louis cleaned up his table, and the day went on. Another day passed and Harry found himself in the same booth at the same morning, he sighed again hearing that damn Mariah Carey song. Shaking his head, he sipped at his coffee.

"Still not in the Christmas vibe yet?"

Harry turned to Louis who smirked at him, an elf hat on his head. The tan pointy ear sewn on the sides with a red band around it compared to the green of the entire hat.

Louis waved his hand in Harry's face, "It's only a hat, no need to further decode it."

Harry laughed, "Sorry - again."

"You're always too far up in the clouds. Why's that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Some times it's better to be up in the clouds, because no one can see you up there."

Louis nodded, "I like the sound of that. _Untouchable_." He smiled, "Coffee?" He offered.

"Yes, please." He pushed the cup towards Louis.

"So, how's the whole Christmas thing going?"

Harry sighed, "Still no good." He said.

"Four more days til Christmas Eve, and you're not happy." He huffed, "What in the world could be bothering you so much?"

"Family."

Louis nodded slowly, mouthing _'oh'_. "The who family situation. I see. Happens a lot to me as well, not just on Christmas though. But I learn to live with it."

"What if - there was this thing they brought up every Christmas?" He asked, "And even if they joked about it, even if it wasn't the worse thing, after about -," he thought for a moment, "Four Christmas' and a Thanksgiving, they still brought it up?"

Louis sucked in his cheeks, thinking as his eyes rolled around the window. "I'd probably be in your situation."

Harry nodded, sighing as he looked down at the table.

"Why should it mater what they say anyways?" Louis nudged the coffee cup towards Harry once he filled it up, "You're _you_."

"They don't want just _me_. They want - someone _with_ me."

Louis nodded slowly again. "I see." He smiled, "They expect you to have someone around you on Christmas day, the - _'one'_."

Harry nodded. "Bingo."

Louis sighed, looking to the counter. "Well, I'm on break in a little. Do you have anything to do in a bit?"

He shook his head.

"Great," he smiled, "A lunch date it is." He joked, walking off and back to the counter to refill the people's coffees there.

 

**. . .**

 

By the time Harry finished his second cup of coffee, Louis was sitting across from him laughing as he told a Christmas story of how him and his sisters wanted to throw the best Christmas get together ever and it only ended up with someone having a first degree burn from the fireplace and wine spilt all over the couch - the people sitting there as well. Harry felt light hearted. Like his heart could plop out of his chest with how much he was smiling and laughing with this practical stranger in front of him, sharing nothing but a booth and stories with.

 

Once Louis had stopped laughing, he sipped at his hot chocolate and watched Harry's eyes wander all around outside and to the people. He put down his cup, and didn't care that when Harry turned back to him that he'd been caught staring. He just continued to watch Harry's ears turn red with embarrassment and nervousness.

"What?"

Louis shrugged, "Nothing. Just-looking." He smiled.

Harry smiled back, his dimples poking through his cheek lightly.

"So, what about this sister of yours? Did you tell her about the family's set up of relationship in the family?"

"That it seemed like a race?"

"Most likely." Louis mumbled.

Harry swayed, "Not really. I mean, I told her that every one expected me to have a partner by the Christmas every year, she just listened. Didn't say a word, but I could tell she felt bad for me." He shook his head, "I didn't like that she felt bad for me."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't need to. I'm perfectly happy with myself." He trailed off.

Louis stared, leaning on his palm. "Are you really?"

Harry paused, "Yeah." He lied. "I mean, all a partner does is just - bring you places, helps you explore you've never done, and in the end that help you through life on a different path. I'm fine with the path I'm on. Really." He said, when Louis' eyes turned from soft to interrogating.

Louis put his hands up in defense, "Alright. I didn't say I disagree with you." He sat back, watching Harry swish the remains of coffee in his cup. "You have your opinion, and I have mine." He smiled, and Harry smiled back.

His eyes wandered out to the street again.

Lou sighed, looking to his phone clock, and tapped the table. "I've got to head back soon." He said as Harry turned back to him. He smiled, "It was nice getting to know you Harold."

"It's Harry."

Louis stood up, taking his plates with a smirk. "I know. Harold is better though."

"How?"

Louis shrugged, "Harold is a relaxed name, Harry is too serious."

"Am I serious then?"

He shrugged again, "Are you?" He walked off, moving into the kitchen and Harry was left sitting there.

 _Was he?_

 

**. . .**

 

The next day he ended up just dropping by the café, snowflakes in his eyelashes as he approached the counter, and snow melting into his coat. Gemma planned on going late Christmas shopping with only three days left till Christmas Eve, and Harry thought it was the worst idea possible. Coming up to the register, he smiled to the cashier and order a small hot chocolate. He tried not to look around the café too much, obvious he was searching for someone. He couldn't help but actually want to talk with Louis, maybe ask him if he'd like to tag along with him so he wasn't left with Gemma and her boyfriend walking beside each other hand in hand and kissing each other's cold noses. He couldn't suffer another third wheeling with them. He really couldn't. Looking to the cashier as she handed him his hot chocolate and he handed her the money, he had a ticking feeling, and he had to just call her back to the register.

 

"Uh, sorry to bother you but - has Louis been in today?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm sorry, I'm new here. Maybe some one else could help you?" He was about to wave it off and say _it was fine_ , but she was already calling Nancy over. "This gentlemen wants to know if a Louis was here?"

Nancy looked to him, "Oh. Our reoccurring man." She smiled, "I'm sorry but he had the day off today. Do you want me to call him or-?"

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering."

She nodded, "Well. Tomorrow he's coming in a little later, around noon. You guys hang out a bit, so I thought to let you know." She smiled.

Harry nodded, "Thank you. Have a wonderful day."

"You too."

Harry walked out, mentally kicking himself in the butt. Of course the one day he maybe wanted to hang out with Louis he was out of work, and he'd have to suffer being the third wheel to his sister and her boyfriend. That would be a great thing to shove in his face when he want to ignore the subject of having a partner by Christmas. In three days he'd have to face his family, and he definitely was starting to think about cancelling it.

 

**. . .**

 

Maybe he could say he got sick and didn't want to get any one else sick, that he felt really bad for not going, but he couldn't make it. Maybe he could say that his pet goldfish died and he wanted to be alone for Christmas. Harry didn't have a pet goldfish, but they didn't need to know that. It was when he was standing in the kids aisle, hearing that damn song again, while Gemma was holding up a shirt to him and asking if he thought his niece would like it that he knew he couldn't hide in the clouds any more.

 

He needed to come back down for a while. 

 

"Harry." She pushed his shoulder and he focused in on her. "I asked you twice if this is cute."

"Yeah, it's cute. She'll like it." He smiled, and rubbed his eye. If her boyfriend was around, he wouldn't be having this conversation with Gem. They'd have a conversation with each other and leave Harry out of this. But no. He was off in the store some where, buying Gemma a gift secretly.

Gem sighed, and put the shirt down to look through the others. "You didn't have to come, you know?"

He felt back down, hearing the remorse in her voice. "I'm sorry, I just - I hate it. When ever I go it's _'so where's your girlfriend', 'why don't you have a partner like Gemma, she's had one for years', 'what's up with you? Why didn't you bring something else than just yourself'?"_ He sighed, "It really wears me down every year Gem." He sulked as he followed her around the rack.

She sighed, "I'm sorry you have to go through that."

He scoffed, "You're too busy hogging the sweets to notice."

"Hey!" She smacked his stomach with the back of her hand. "Am not!"

He smirked, looking to the rack, and Gemma looking through it. "I just wish they didn't pick on me so much." He scoffed, "They don't even ask me if I'm even interested in girls or not."

Gem froze, looking at him. "Are you?"

He shrugged, "Not really."

She smiled, smacking his stomach again. "My baby brother's _gay?"_

He rolled his eyes, "It's not a big thing."

"Is too." She crunched his very bones in a bear hug, "I wouldn't never guessed it, maybe that's why they always ask you about a partner instead of a _girlfriend."_ She stepped back.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm not always hogging the sweets, I hear Aunt Linda talking about it some times. They don't care anyways, whether you're straight or not - Uncle Ben's gay too, you know."

Harry stared, "He is?"

"Some things aren't what they always seem on the outside." She poked him in the chest, "I know that now." She smiled.

Harry was pondering on the fact that he didn't even notice that his Uncle was gay, let alone - freely out of the closet about it. He just shrugged it out.

"Maybe it's something you can tell the family about, you've only told me right?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of? What's that mean?"

"I might of told Niall about it once." He shrugged.

"The blonde Irish one who moved in above you?"

He nodded.

"He's nice."

"He's loud." Harry commented, "He's always playing music, and he's always running around in his living room."

"He's happy all the time. Unlike you." She elbowed his arm, pushing the cart as they went. "Maybe you do need someone to lighten up your life."

"Hey!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going right now, okay. Okay! Bye!" Called a voice, muttering to someone else on the phone and huffed hanging up. The moment he turned his cart, it brushed into Gemma's giving it a little push. Their eyes met and Gemma laughed. "I'm sorry."

She laughed, "It's alright. If it were our cars, it'd be a different story."

He laughed, and when Harry stepped up behind Gem, he'd instantly recognized that little laugh of theirs. The little laugh of _Louis'._

Louis' eyes met Harry's, and his smile never dimmed. "Well, well. Look who it is. Harold." 

Gem looked between them, "You two know each other?"

"Of course, Harold comes by the café almost every morning and sulks in the window for about two hours before leaving." He laughed, looking to Gem. "I'm Louis."

"Gemma. I'm Harry's sister."

Harry choked, face completely flushed.

"The famous big sister." He smiled, "He's talked about you some."

"Really?" She looked to Harry, pinching his cheek between her fingers. "Better be good news."

He hissed, pulling her fingers off his cheek and glaring down at her.

"All good things." He huffed a laugh, "Minus the fact that he hates when you third wheel him with that boyfriend of yours." Louis smirked to Harry, "Harry's lonesome over here, isn't he?"

"Oh, really?" She looked up at him playfully, pinching his ear this time. "You like to talk crap about me as well?"

"I don't. Stop it." He whined.

"I think he's suffered enough." Louis laughed, reaching out to Gem's pinching fingers and she let go. He looked to their cart, "Shopping for the little ones?"

"Yeah, some nephews and nieces to take care of. You?" She looked to his.

"Yeah, I'm shopping for my sisters. Harry knows a story or two about the rascals." He smiled to Harry who rubbed his ear between his fingers.

Harry's cheeks dipped a light pink.

"Well, it's nice to get to meet a friend of Harry's. He's always hiding them from me." Gemma glanced to Harry then smiled to Louis.

"And it's nice to finally meet the people Harry's despises." He joked.

Gemma looked to Harry, "Despise?"

"I never said that." Harry defended.

Louis laughed, waving his hand out. "You two are the funniest pair I've ever met." He held his stomach, settling back into his feet. "I'm glad Harry comes by in the morning, if he didn't I wouldn't have been so happy to come to work every day."

Gemma lit up. "Really?" She said with a smirk, glancing to Harry, then Louis. She picked up on a few hints already. "He's a pain in the butt sometimes."

"No, he's not a problem to me. He's a good friend." Louis looked to Harry, "He's always welcome into the café."

Gem smiled, practically bubbling under her skin. "Well, then. I think we have to all hang out some time before Christmas. Get to know each other a bit more?"

Harry's skin turned red, "What-?"

"I'd love that." Louis smiled widely.

"I'm sure you have Christmas Eve and day off?" Gemma asked.

"I do."

Gemma reached for her phone, "I'll just give you my number then, and we could hang out some time. The four of us?"

"Ah," Louis nodded, "The boyfriend is tagging along."

"Yep." Gemma smiled, "We're attached at the hip, all the time." She held out her phone, "Write in that number." She pointed to the screen.

Louis seemed to light up a bit more before giving a little chuckle and scooping his phone out of his pocket, he smirked, "And you'll pick up?"

"Well, if Harry's around - I'll just head into the other room. Wouldn't want him to eavesdrop on our secret conversations." She joked.

He handed back her phone, and pocketed his own.

Gemma's boyfriend came back around the aisle, hiding his choice of present behind him in a basket and leaning over to kiss Gemma. Harry rolled his eyes and Louis caught him, giving a little chuckle. Harry smiled. "This is Louis, Harry's friend." She introduced and her boyfriend leaned out to shake his hand, Louis shook it and smiled.

"I've heard good things about you. Us in our little circle here." He joked. Once the two went into a little conversation about which shirt to get another niece, Louis looked to Harry with smirk. "So, how's the shopping going with these two?"

Harry sighed, "Being dragged around with a couple who love PDA," he put his thumbs up, "lovely." He joked.

Louis smiled, "Man, you really do sulk a lot." He nudged Harry, "Three days left and you're not happy still."

"I might just ditch the gathering."

"Just because they pick on you? And here I thought you were bigger than that." He joked, giving Harry another nudge. "You can't be mad at the world forever just because things don't go your way. You have to forgive and forget some times."

"Now, who's being the serious one here?"

Louis shoved him playfully, "Shut up." He laughed, getting Harry to laugh too. "But I'm serious. You can't go around _'bahumbugging'_ everyone and everything." He smiled, "Live a little." He threw his hands up, wiggling his fingers. "Believe me, you'll look back on this and think about all that time you wasted being bitter when you could've been happy." He gave Harry a little nudge to the rib with his elbow, "You'll thank me later." He started down the aisle.

"Wait, you're going to just leave me here with them?" He called.

Louis laughed, "I'm not your mom, I can't hold your hand through everything." He looked back at Harry, "Think about what I said." He pointed a finger at him, and gave him a smile. "See you around." He turned, and disappeared into the store.

Harry sighed. Unexpectedly, a hand smacked him on the back of the head. "What do you mean _'leave me here with them'?"_ Gemma playfully bugged him, "I drove you here, and I could leave you behind if I wanted."

"Shut up." Harry whined, rubbing his head and walking through the aisle with his eyebrows furrowed in a pout. Maybe this Christmas he was a really bad influence to the people who tried being happy about it. He needed to lighten up. 

 

**. . .**

 

Two days till Christmas and Harry was walking himself in the light snow towards his apartment at six o'clock. He passed happy couples in the streets, laughing, and nuzzling each other's noses as they shared pockets and cups of hot cocoa or hot beverages. Then thee was Harry, walking through the snow with nothing but a hat, coat, gloves, boots, cup of cocoa, and no one by his side. He really was thinking about not going to the family get together, maybe it was for the best he didn't go. Then he wouldn't suffer stress of turning the corner and having an aunt pop out of no where asking where his girlfriend was.

 

He didn't want a girlfriend.

 

He just wanted someone who he could call a partner. He really didn't care the gender, as long as they loved each other, right? Tucking the collar of his jacket higher, he crossed a slush filled street, and his phone buzzed in his pocket. Giving a huff, he put his cup into his other hand and pulled out his phone to an unknown number calling him. He stared a moment before debating whether he should answer it. He did anyways.

 

"Hello?" He said bummed.

"Wow, the more we get closer to Christmas - you're really hating it, aren't you?" They laughed.

Harry came to a slow stop, pausing before answering again. "Who is-?"

"Louis."

He didn't speak, didn't move. _Louis._

"Gemma gave me your number. She didn't give me hers, she gave me yours." Louis laughed, "Sneak one she is."

Harry scoffed, knocking a nervous laugh out of himself. "I guess she is."

There was a moment of silence, and Harry thought he had hung up on Louis by accident. "Do you want to hang out today?"

Harry took a breath, "Hang out?"

"Yeah, me and a couple of friends are heading over to the skating rink tonight and I wanted to know if you were going to tag along?"

Harry stuttered, "I - don't know how to skate-."

"It's alright. Nobody's perfect here, I'll help you around." He gave a laugh, "Come on you Ebenezer Scrooge, you can't hide out forever in the clouds."

Harry shrugged, even if Louis couldn't see him. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. Now, make sure you wear something warm. The ice rink is the center of cold in this town." He gave a laugh, and Harry smiled. "Give me the address and my friends will be on their way. Eight o'clock, so be ready."

"Sure."

"And Harold?"

_"Harry."_

Louis chuckled, "Lighten up. Not everything in the world is so bad." With that, he didn't wait for Harry to say goodbye as he hung up and left Harry out in the cold to suffer having been still in the snow for too long. He huddled his cold limbs to his apartment quickly, and gave Louis his number. Saving Louis' number in his phone as _'Lewis'_. Oh, the humor in that made Harry laugh to himself.

 

**. . .**

 

By the time Harry was ready, he was shaking his knees as he sat on the couch worried. He might make a fool out of himself, he might fall and hurt himself. He was going to make a total idiot of himself, and he wasn't ready for the embarrassment. He looked to the clock in the corner, and watched as his phone lit up with Louis' name blinking on the screen. He hurried to get his coat on, answering it on the way to his door.

"Hello?"

"You know, making people wait is a horrible first date." Louis joked.

Harry flushed red, "You just got here."

"Correction, I've been here for a bit." Louis commented, "Come on then, we haven't got all day. We're making a pit stop before it. Food at the rink is expensive for such a tiny place."

To Louis' comment he closed the door and locked it behind him, going down the stairs he hear another pair of shoes follow him. Getting to the front door, he held the door open for the person behind him and with a glance he noticed it was Niall.

Niall smiled, "Hey. You heading out too?" He held the door open, as both of them stepped out onto the porch.

"Yeah, heading to a skating rink with a couple of friends."

Niall perked up, "Really? I am too."

Harry stared confused.

A car horn scaring the both of them, "Hurry up you knob heads!" Louis called from the driver's side of the car, yelling past a person in the passenger's seat.

Harry and Niall looked to each other, with the same word on their tongue. _"Louis."_ They laughed, shaking their heads, and walked after the car. Niall opened the door, kicking the snow off his boots on the frame of the car, and stepping inside.

"Mate, you didn't tell me Harry was tagging along." Niall gave Louis' shoulder a punch, and Louis rubbed his shoulder.

"Didn't need to." Louis looked to Harry who kicked his boots against the frame of the car as well before getting in, "Hi Harold."

Harry smiled, "Hi." He closed the door behind him, and the warmth of the car circulated around a moment before turning hot.

"Alright, we're all settled. This is Liam," he gestured to the guy in the passenger's seat, and he waved, and "Zayn, in the back."

Zayn shook their hands. "How long have you known Louis?"

"I've known Louis since he's been born almost." Niall commented, and Liam agreed. Harry couldn't help but feel left out, only knowing Louis for the tiniest of time. Louis pulled out of the parking spot, and into the road slowly moving down the slushy streets.

This is the first time Harry's ever seen Louis so quiet and focused in something like driving, he's always been animated and loud in the café. Always wearing a smile. Right there, he was quiet and collective. Something that was weird to Harry so suddenly.

"So, where're we heading to before the ice rink?" Niall asked, and Harry's brain short circuited.

"Ice rink?" He mumbled, "You said, skating rink."

"Same thing, Harold." Louis said, moving the car at a red light turning green. He gave a smile, glancing in the rear view mirror to Harry in the corner by the door. "What're you afraid of?"

"Falling maybe." Liam answered, "I think everyone's a bit afraid of making a tit of themselves in front of everyone."

"Especially you Liam." Zayn piped in. "You're always making yourself look like an idiot."

"Hey, you watch it." Liam glared but a smile tipped into his expression.

"Alright, alright, children. Calm down." Louis called in, coming into a Dunkin Donuts drive through. "Who's getting what?"

 

**. . .**

 

And there it stood. The ice rink. People skating around happily, laughing, and some holding onto the sides as they went slowly around it. Others skated around quickly, showing off their skills. Then there was Harry, holding his ice skating shoes, with his coffee in the other hand watching as Liam tied the laces of Zayn's shoes, and Niall scarfing down a jelly doughnut he'd gotten at Dunkin Donuts. He could feel the pit of his stomach gaping at the sight of the place. Louis lied. This place wasn't little at all, there was nothing little about it.

 

Louis came to his side, giving his hip a little nudge against Harry's. Harry looked down at him.

"You're just going to stand there all night?" Louis joked, looking to the ice rink. "It's not that bad." He persuaded, "I promise." He gave another nudge to Harry.

Harry shook his head, "I should've stayed home."

"That's - you're being a grump again." Louis took Harry's shakes in hand, "Nope. You're going to enjoy this night as best as it comes." He pulled Harry back to the bench where Liam and the others sat, buckling their shoes on. He sat Harry down, kneeling at his feet already pulling Harry's shoe off.

"I can do that." Harry said as Louis put a stake on his foot.

"But you won't." Louis smiled up at him, and tied his skate on tightly. "We're all going in there, none of us are going to be unhappy, and alone over here."

"Louis' the cheer mister of December." Zayn commented, glancing to Louis then Harry. "He'll pull you out of your own bed when you're in a coma. He doesn't care."

Louis laughed, "That's crazy, I wouldn't."

"Sure you wouldn't." Liam said, tying off Zayn's other skate. "One time," he looked to Harry, "this friend of ours would not go to see the ball drop on New Years, Louis threw him over his shoulder, into the trunk, and drove to New York with him in the trunk. They watched the ball drop while the poor guy was in nothing but his pajamas."

Louis laughed, tying off Harry's skate and standing up. "Good times." He smiled, putting Harry's shoes aside to put on his own skates. His side pressed into Harry's as he leaned down untying his shoes to put on his skates.

"Wait, wasn't that the _Nick_ kid?" Niall asked.

Liam nodded furiously, "To this day, he hates Louis." He laughed, and Zayn smiled standing up gracefully to give his seat to Liam who started changing his shoes into the skates.

 

Harry watched as Louis stood up beside him without problem, grabbing his and Harry's boots in hand as he looked to Liam who was the last to take off his shoes. Handing them over to the two to put in their lockers for the night, Liam was the first to step down onto the ice. He skated inward, turning to watch Zayn follow gracefully behind, and Niall having to have a little bit of balance before Louis helped him down and to the others. Then all there was - was Harry.

 

He stood in the entrance of the ice rink, people passing him as the group waited in a circle on the ice. Louis standing in front of him. "Come on." Louis smiled.

"I don't think this is a good idea. I don't have good balance, and I have two left feet-."

"Well, you're up right? You've already got the skates on. There's no backing down now." He held his hands out, "Come on, one step at a time." He smiled, pulling Harry's hands into his.

Harry stepped closer, slowly putting one skate on the ice and then the other. When he was standing on the ice, two feet in front of Louis' - Louis was smiling sunshine.

"See? That wasn't too hard." Louis commented, "Now, we have to move before we get stampeded." He mumbled, moving back a bit but Harry anchored down instantly. "No." Louis laughed, "Come on, move like you're walking."

"I don't like this."

"No one like's trying new things, but you have to do it to get hang of things." Louis pulled Harry's hands as he took more steps back, "Move like you're walking."

 

Harry did. Slowly, inching his skates forward like he were walking on normal ground. Not on ice, in December, with Louis. With Louis. He was with Louis for crying out loud. Days before he didn't even know Louis existed, he didn't know there was a whole new part of the world before he met Louis. He didn't know how kind some people were, even if he were a part of those people. Louis was kind, and care free, he always gave people something to smile about and he was just someone who every one wanted to be around and surround to protect him from the cruelty of the world.

 

Louis was special.

 

When Louis was standing still, letting his skates move along slow without having to pull his own feet back, Harry followed with him, their hands together as the cold air of December nipped at them. Louis smiled, and slowly but nervously Harry smiled back. His shoulders scrunched a bit, and his arms tense. Louis laughed, wiggling Harry's arms a bit. "Relax." He said, "You're too tense, focus on being relaxed as you go. You'll be fine."

Harry didn't realize he was scrunched up when Louis said that, he didn't realize the slight uncomfortable-ness in his lower back from slouching, and he didn't realize that he was practically pulling Louis back with his weight. He gently stretched out his back up, and his arms limp in Louis' grip. Louis' face seemed to lighten when he did, and Harry smiled back at him.

"See?" Louis smiled, "You're as light as a feather."

Their slow moving pace collided into Liam's still figure in the rink, Louis looked over his shoulder to the unmoving group. "Took you two a while." Liam joked.

"Can't blame me. Harry's always up in the clouds, for once - he's got land legs." Louis smiled back at Harry, and then back to the group.

Niall was already scooting away backwards, "Bett'cha ya' can't go around a lap and beat me." He wiggled his eyebrows at Liam.

"You're on." Liam said, giving him a shove and already decking it around the rink while Niall was chasing after him like a lightning bolt.

Zayn laughed, pointing to the two. "I better chase them, so they don't end up face planting into a kid." He said, swaying his way around the rink calmly.

Louis looked back at Harry, both stuck still. "Since you're on the ice, might as well go around a bit. Hm?" Louis smiled, stepping back as he moved slowly.

Harry shook on his feet slightly as he moved, and Louis reached out grabbing Harry's forearm as Harry grabbed onto his. They both nervously smiled at each other, fear of actually falling and hurting themselves instead of being humiliated. The fear was in being hurt, not laughed at.

"Have you ever been in a ice skating rink?"

"I've never been in any rink. I've never had roller blades on, skating boots, anything with a blade on the foots or wheels under my feet. I've never had anything but my feet _on_ my feet." He laughed nervously.

"Really? Not even a skateboard?"

"Skateboard especially."

"Well, I have a few things to teach you in the summer then." He smiled.

"In the summer?" Harry stared, "You'll stay around for the summer?"

Louis laughed, "Of course I'll stay around for the summer. Why wouldn't I stay around?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't really go out much, no one really calls me unless they need something. I'm not exciting."

"Who says you need to be exciting for someone to stay around?" Louis asked, staring into Harry's eyes.

He shrugged again. "I don't know. I just figured that maybe people didn't hang around me so much anymore is because I just sit around all day, and complain about things like the heating not working, or not wanting to cook. Or that Niall's playing his music too much at night."

"Why would anyone want to not be around you?"

Harry stared.

"You're fun. In a sort of way, you have fun on your own. You may do the same things every day, like sit in a café at ten in the morning to order a cup of coffee and have three refills before you leave at noon." He shook his head, "But you're the most funniest and idiotic person I've ever come to meet."

Harry frowned at that.

Louis laughed, "That means you're a good person, and any one who sees that different - then they don't deserve to have you're attention." He smiled, "They don't deserve you."

Harry's heart racked in his chest, his breath huffing out and brushing over Louis'. Louis stood there smiling at him as Harry stood there dumbstruck.

Louis chuckled, nudging Harry's arm. "Come on, say something Harold."

The moment Harry got up something to say in his head, and ready to pull out onto his tongue there was a screeching yell behind him.

_**"Watch out!"** _

 

It was before they could even understand what was going on, but Niall was bulldozing into them and they were skidding across the ice without a possible way of stopping. Liam was in the bunch, and when their spinning came to a stop - Niall was laughing, and Liam was gasping for a breath of air as he struggled to get out of the dog pile of bodies they knocked down. Niall slipped on the way up, coming back down on his side and laughed as Liam kneed his way back.

 

Harry opened his eyes finally to find that he had fully landed on Louis. Their legs tangled together, their chest puffing into each others. Louis opened his eyes, looking up at him shocked. They froze, listening to the echoing of laughing in their ears as Zayn skated up slowly to help one of them up. It was Louis who's lips slowly started to smile, then he was laughing, shaking under Harry as he threw his head back laughing at what just happened so suddenly.

 

Harry, so shell shocked, was laughing soon after trying to scoot himself up but only falling back down again. They were all laughing, ending up falling back down when they tried getting up. Zayn, poor guy, came to the rescue but was accidentally pulled down when Niall tried standing up and their legs collided both landing on the ice. Harry's tension was gone, laughing in a dog pile, as he couldn't help but find himself coming to the truth.

 

Louis was special, - and he found himself liking him.  
  


**. . .**

 

The 22nd had come and Harry was wrapping up his presents, setting it up under the little Christmas tree he got a few Christmas' ago. It was plastic, and a pain in the butt to set up. Speaking of which, his entire back killed from falling the day before. They'd all complained about having back pains and their legs hurting after they'd put their shoes back on and got into the car, all being dropped off, and when Niall's and Harry's destination came Louis said his goodbye's, smiling to Harry as they went up the stairs, into the apartment.

 

The radio stood on, playing some random radio station he'd come across that played Alternative music, and he listened to the radio speakers go on about their plans for the holiday. His phone buzzed on his table, finishing off Gemma's gift - which she'd begged for a Keurig coffee maker from someone all year - and reached over for his phone. He looked through the messages.

**_Lewis :_ ** _Are you home?_

He smiled, typing at his phone. _Yeah, just finishing up some gift wrapping_.

**_Lewis :_ ** _I didn't ask what you were doing, I asked if you were home._

Harry scoffed, _Rude._

**_Lewis :_ ** _Never said I was nice. :P We're hanging out._

_I'm busy though._

**_Lewis :_ ** _Too late?_

 

Harry lingered kneeling on the floor, before getting up and pushing the curtain aside. He looked down at the street side, watching as Louis was standing on the porch. Harry shook his head with a smile, going for the door and down the stairs. The moment he walked down the stairs, he realized - Louis wasn't alone.

Opening the door, Louis stood there with a smile on his face and two lingering figures behind him joined him. Liam and Zayn stood there, a scarf up to their noses. Louis cheered, "We brought food." He said, holding up Chinese food containers. "Where's Niall?" He said, stepping into the doorway even when Harry didn't move.

Harry stepped aside anyways letting them in and stomp off their snowy boots in the apartment foyer. "Niall lives above me."

Zayn and Liam shook off their hats, taking off their gloves. "On with it then." Louis smiled to him, "Show us the way."

Harry smiled.

 

**. . .**

 

They'd sprawled out along the living room, a container in each of their hands, laughing as they all talked. It was a little cold, but no one complained. No one even noticed it. They'd bunched up on the couch, all taking turns in sharing little stories they had or how they met each other, or even how they were going to spend their Christmas with family or friends. When every one had finished up their food and thrown their trash away, they lingered in the living room. None of them bothered to check the time, or ask to leave the room to find the bathroom.

 

By the time they did, it was late.

 

Niall was the first to head up stairs into his apartment where he actually didn't play music that night and, for the first time in forever, went to bed early. A little more time passed before the others seemed to have to head home as well, Louis, sadly, included. They all bunched around the doorway putting on their jackets, Louis using the bathroom. 

"Thanks for letting us crash your apartment." Liam said with a smile.

Harry smiled, "You're welcome."

"And thanks for not kicking us out. It was either you or the neighbors for Niall's yelling." Zayn laughed, "He's a wild Irish."

"What can he say? It's an Irish thing. Loud and proud." Liam smiled, pulling his scarf around his neck.

Zayn buttoned up his jacket, "What're we going to do for Louis' birthday? We're going to my parent's house all day." He asked Liam.

Harry looked between them confused.

"We'll find time after, it's not like we're staying there long. Besides - your parents sort of don't like me around." Liam scoffed.

"I'm sorry, Louis' _birthday?"_ Harry questioned.

"Christmas Eve. He didn't tell you?"

Harry shook his head, "I never knew."

Zayn smiled, "He's like that. He'll hide the important things until the end." He nudged Harry's arm, "Just get him a card or something. He wouldn't mind just that."

Liam pointed, "Or a sweater. He's decking out in sweater weather until the spring." He laughed, shaking his head as the bathroom door came open and Louis followed.

The others stood quiet.

"We're ready to go?" He asked, quickly throwing on his jacket.

"Yeah." The two said, standing beside the door next to each other.

Louis smiled to Harry putting on his hat, and looked to the two.

Liam picked up on the note, opening the door, and bringing Zayn along. "We'll be down by the car, hurry up." He quipped, and closed the door.

Louis looked back to Harry and scoffed. "Don't know what's pulling them." He smiled.

Harry nodded, "Zayn and Liam - are they, like -?" He gestured his fingers pointing to each other.

"Together? Yeah. Zayn's parents are very supportive of the idea, but Liam's family loves Zayn to death. I think they'd chose Zayn over Liam some times."

Harry laughed, glancing to the apartment. "Well, when you leave I'll just finish up some packing and get to bed." He smiled back to Louis, "Another day before death comes."

"It's not so bad."

Harry stared, "Now that I think about it. Maybe it isn't Christmas Eve that's so bad. Maybe it's just me and my family clashing so much that I don't like."

Louis nodded, "That's the spirit."

"After all," he shrugged, "The best things happened on that day that I didn't even know about."

He nodded slowly, furrowing his eyebrows at Harry. "What're you getting at Harold?"

Harry opened the door, pulling Louis along. "Nothing, just tired is all. When I get tired, I ramble a lot and talk about random things. Do strange things."

Louis laughed, "It's nice to know that." He stepped outside the door. "Thanks for allowing us to crash here unexpectedly. It was a good surprise though, right?"

"The best." Harry smiled.

Louis nodded, putting his hands behind his back as he swayed on his feet.

"Since I'm tired, I better get to that wrapping." Harry pointed behind him, almost enjoying the little silence they had.

Louis waved his hands back, "Get to it then." He reached into his pocket, "I'll text you if I can't sleep." He smiled.

"Alright." Harry smiled, pressing his dimples into his cheeks.

They lingered.

Harry rolled his eyes, leaning out of the door way, and smacking a kiss on Louis' cheek. With a quick smile, he waved and closed the door behind him. His heart hammering in his chest as he leaned against the door and pushed away, into the hall and jumping into bed.

Louis smirked, glancing to the door. "So much for being tired." He chuckled to himself, and started down the stairs.

 

**. . .**

 

It was ten in the morning and he'd already had his second coffee, resting his chin against his palm looking out of the window like he always did. Like Louis always saw him do. This time when Louis walked over, Harry wasn't up in the clouds like always. He was on the ground, walking beside the people of the city. He turned his head to Louis, and Louis smiled.

"More coffee?" Louis asked, holding up the pot.

Harry looked down to the cup, "I think I'm just going to go with two cups of coffee this morning." He smiled.

"A sudden change in your daily routine?" Louis raised his eyebrows, "Where's the Harold I once knew?" He joked.

"I never left, right here." Harry smiled, gesturing to the window. "It's not snowing."

"I see that."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I meant - we might get snow tomorrow. Snow on Christmas Eve." He smiled, "Every little kids dream."

Louis laughed, "What're you going on about?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I've been too far up in he clouds to realize what's been going on down below. To realize some thing's of my own."

Louis smirked, "Like?"

"Well, that I've been thinking about all the same things every day. I do the same things and statistics say that for someone to do the same thing every day makes the human mind unaware of things."

"I pretty sure they don't, but go on." Louis chuckled.

Harry swayed, "I may have been a little dramatic than I should have been with the whole - _my family's got my entire social life tied up around my neck with a noose_." He shrugged, "It's not that bad, I mean - I have a family, while some people don't even have a father or a mother. I'm just being stubborn and ignorant to the things I have this year, and the things I'm going to have next year. Maybe I should stop being so annoying and just suck it up."

Louis laughed, putting down the coffee pot and sitting down. He reached across the table, stilling Harry's jittery hands. "Harry, _Harry._ " He smiled, patting his hands. "Where did this all come from?"

"I'm not finished-." Harry stated, "And - and, I've been so worked up that I haven't even enjoyed my last Christmas' because I couldn't joke around with my own family. I took it too serious, and I was emotional over nothing. _Absolutely_ nothing." He patted Louis' hands.

He never looked away, never took his hands back. Just listened to Harry rant with an amazed smile on, going on as long as his breath could take him before having another breath was coming in to save him. 

"And then there was me being selfish, wanting all the attention. Bringing up the conversation about my _'partner'_ and family to everyone. My neighbor, Niall, you, my sister - even the poor mail man who just wanted to leave." He pulled a hand away to point, "And then- _and then,_ there was my ignorance to something so important." He clasped his hand back down on Louis'.

Louis smiled.

"I've missed all this time the most important thing in the world to me, and I never realized it until I was banging my head against the wall trying to squeeze in one last Christmas present online. And I really hope they like it because if they don't I might cry, and when I cry - it isn't cute. And when I'm not cute, no one likes me. And just," he patted Louis' hand, "I've seen _everything._ " He looked wide eyed at Louis. "I've seen it all."

Louis just stared, his smile growing, and then he was laughing. Ducking his head down because he couldn't cover his face with his hands, both his hands trapped in Harry's. It's not like he planned on moving them anyways.

Harry stared, giving a nervous laugh. "What's so funny?"

Louis leaned forward, still laughing. "You - you've been up all night? Thinking about that? Who ever said - you were annoying?"

"Well," he leaned into Louis' gaze, "I figured."

Louis shook his head, "There's not a person in this world that would find you annoying. Witty maybe, not annoying." He laughed.

Harry laughed, clasping and unclasping their hands together unconsciously. "I guess I didn't really get much sleep."

"I don't think so either."

Harry shrugged, "Who needs sleep anyway? We miss things when we're asleep."

Louis nodded. "I agree. But sleep is needed." He gestured, "Or the mind goes crazy."

Harry chuckled. "It does." He inched forward in the booth, "And all that thinking last night got me hooked up on insanity, and I wanted to talk to someone but I didn't know who in their right mind would be up at two in the morning thinking the same thing as me. And then I realized," he paused, searching Louis' facial expressions for the right note. "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

Louis' face didn't change from amazed, his bright eyes trained on Harry's. "What?"

Harry shuffled closer to the table, "Are you doing anything tomorrow night? Please say _no._ "

Louis guffawed. "Are you implying that you want me to be your date for the night?"

Harry beat red slowly, "Well, - I mean - _no?"_

Louis playfully sucked his teeth, "That's a shame." He smirked. "Because if you weren't going to ask me, I was going to _have_ to." He sighed loudly, rolling his eyes to the side.

Harry smiled slowly, his dimples poking through his cheeks like craters and his lips terribly trying to clasp together to stop smiling. Louis looked up at him and smirked. They both laughed a little, stealing glances at each other. 

"So much for that no partner streak you've been owning up to, huh?" Louis joked.

Harry pouted, "Hey!"

Louis cackled.

 

**. . .**

 

Harry fixed his jacket for the thousandth time, looking in the reflection of the car. Wrapped boxes in his hands, and a few bags linked in his fingers. The passenger door opened and Louis stepped out into the snow plowed driveway. He looked flawless, wrapped in black. Black pants, a black button up, black dress shoes. He looked amazing. He chuckled seeing Harry's nervousness. "Harold, what's with the whole act?"

"Its not an act," He fixed the boxes in his hand. "I'm nervous."

"I'm the one who should be nervous." Louis fixed his jacket, buttoning it so the cold wouldn't get at Harry.

"So, why aren't you?"

Louis glanced up at him, "Because I know you'll be alright. If you're alright, then I'm alright."

"You don't know that."

Louis laughed, "Harold. The moment you step in there, everything's going to settle. You'll feel fine, you'll be okay. I'm sure of it." He patted Harry's chest, "Let get a move on, my butt is freezing." He shook turning for the house, and Harry followed closely behind.

"Just - don't mind my step dad and dad, they don't really get a long. Always trying to find the trophy to who's the better father. And watch out for my nan, she pinches cheeks. _Both_ cheeks." He stepped up onto the porch, "And my nieces like to chase and hang on legs, my nephews climb. Even if they're only three." Louis hit the door bell. "And my mom - she always asks too any questions. She means well-."

"Harold." Louis said, staring at the door waiting. "Breathe." He smiled, "When in doubt, take a breath."

Harry nodded, cheeks burning even in the cold. The door came open and the first face he saw was Gemma. She stood there, hair pinned up, in a warm sweater and pants.

"Finally, you're here. Mom was about to call the cops if you didn't get here sooner." She joked, her eyes wandering from Harry to Louis. " _Louis."_ She chirped, "You came along with Harry?"

"Yeah, seems like I did." He smiled.

Gemma nodded, looking between the two men and smirked. "Well, come in. It's freezing out there." She pulled the door wider, taking a few small boxes from Harry and disappeared into the living room.

Louis pushed Harry in lightly, both stomping the snow off their boots and wiping them down on the rug. Gemma came back in time to take the bags from Harry, leaving him with a big box or two to bring in.

"Here," Harry said putting down the boxes and helping Louis out of his jacket.

Louis laughed, "I can do this on my own, you know."

"Isn't it kind to help the maiden out of their jacket?" Harry joked, hanging up his coat and Louis' as well.

"So, _I'm_ the maiden now?"

Harry laughed, picking up the boxes again and starting for the living room.

 

His heart danced in his chest as he turned the corner and people's eyes landed on him, smiles on their faces as they saw him enter the room healthy. But then they saw Louis. And oh no - they stared at the two.

 

"My other baby." Called Harry's mom, standing up from the couch and holding her arms open at him. She kissed his cheek, pulling him in for a hug. "I thought you'd never come."

"I'm sorry, I was just caught up a bit." He hugged her, and pulled back to her wandering eyes at Louis. "Mom, this is Louis. Louis, my mom."

"Hi," Louis beamed, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

She stared, almost near confused but happy, "Hi, I'm Anne. It's a pleasure having a friend of Harry's here." 

Harry sputtered, "Actually, mom- he's uh-." He froze.

"I'm his boyfriend." Louis spoke up, pride in his tone.

Anne was surprised for a while, it a smile drew on her familiar looking face from Harry's. " _Boyfriend?_ Harry didn't tell me he had a _boyfriend._ " She pushed back, "Come in, put the gifts under the tree Harry."

Once she'd moved out of the way, a little girl came bulldozing into Harry's shins. Wrapping her arms around his legs tightly. Harry looked down, "Hey, Lux." He reached down, ruffling her hair lightly.

She waved her hands at him, "Up. Up." She said, stepping on her tip toes.

"I have things in my hands-."

"I'll take them." Louis said, taking the boxes from Harry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, she wants you." He smiled. "I'll put it under the tree." He moved, already going through the crowd slowly.

Harry picked up Lux, placing her on his hip. She whispered, "Who's that?"

They looked to Louis, crouching down to push the gifts beside the others. "That's Louis. He's a good friend of mine."

"Louis?"

He smiled, "Yeah. I brought him along because I didn't bring a friend last year, or the year before that. So - I have one now."

She picked at the neckline of his shirt, "A friend like Gemma's?"

Harry stared, "Yeah."

She giggled, "That's her boyfriend." Lux smiled, "Louis' your boyfriend?"

Harry's cheeks tinted pink, "Yeah. He's my boyfriend."

Louis stood back up, walking around the room, smiling to a few people he didn't know, and returned back to Harry's side to have a little girl staring at him from Harry's arms. He beamed, "Hi." He smiled, "Who are you?"

She hid in the crook of Harry's neck quickly, smiling behind her hands.

"This is Lux." Harry tickled her side and she laughed, fending her sides off quickly.

"You're Louis." She muttered, sitting up.

"I am. How'd you know?" He asked.

She pointed her small finger at Harry's red cheek, "Haz told me."

Louis looked to him, "He did, now did he." He smirked, "What else did he tell you?"

"That you're like Gemma's friend. Her boyfriend. You're his boyfriend." She smiled.

"He told you that just now?"

She shook her head furiously, and Harry laughed nervously. "Why don't you go bother Gemma? I'm sure she misses you." He patted her back and stood back up, avoiding Louis' prying gaze.

"Telling people about me behind my back, Hm?" He teased.

Harry cleared his throat, "Why don't we get you some food? I'm sure they're already serving food." He started for the kitchen with Louis following, holding onto the corner of his sweater.

 

After Harry had served Louis a plate of food, and they'd ate in a small corner of the kitchen as Harry greeted people, kissing their cheeks, and hugging them. He introduced Louis and Louis stood up to give them a good hand shake, and like Harry's nan she forced him in a hug. After they'd said hello to everyone, they finished eating and walked back out to the living room. Harry sat in a recliner chair while Louis sat on the arm, smiling to the kids, and playing around with them as Harry comfortably spoke with the people around the room.

 

After a long while, they'd all faced the Christmas tree and the youngest to oldest got their gifts. Opening them and squealing, saying their _thank you's_ and giving hugs and kisses, Louis and Harry spoke quietly to each other as they did. The people around the keeping an eye on the two. They whispered into each other's ears when the happy screaming got too loud, or got each other's attaention with subtle taps on each other's arms or legs. At some point Harry sat on the edge of the seat, and Louis slid in behind him with his legs over each other just to squeeze in behind Harry.

 

When the older adults got their gifts, there were sweaters and wine bottles. Harry got a blank hand book with a brown leather cover and latch from Gemma, and a few comfy sweaters from his mom. As the presents went and opened, there was a present shoved in the back of the Christmas tree untouched. No one seemed to notice but Louis. Whenever he tried to speak, Harry was pulled into a conversation by a relative or friend. After the presents had been opened and put aside, the karaoke machine came out and everyone had a blast singing while enjoying sugary cookies and cheese cakes. Getting up, Harry patted Louis' knee saying he'd go to the bathroom and that he'd be back.

 

Louis sunk into the seat, and waited.

Lux came up to him, leaning into the arm of the chair. He smiled at her, "Hi."

She stared, "Gemma's boyfriend hugs her when she's sad." She said almost pointlessly, "Do you?"

He scoffed, "Harry's never been sad around me before. But if he is, I will."

She nodded. "And Gemma gives him kisses when he's silly. Does Harry?"

Louis laughed, "Not yet, he hasn't."

"When will he?"

Louis shrugged, "I don't know." He leaned forward, "But I'll tell you what. I'll make sure Harry's always happy, and silly so I can make him feel extra special. And when ever I do, you can give me a hug."

She turned ecstatic instantly. "Yeah." She cheered, running off and into the kitchen to her mom.

Louis sunk back into his seat, tapping his hand on the arm of the chair. Getting up, he wandered into the hall way and glanced down the hall. Lux came back running to the living room, and he caught her arms just in time to pick her up.

She squealed. "Lux?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Where's the bathroom?"

She pointed down the hall, "The door with the owl picture on it."

"The owl?"

 

She nodded, kicking her feet to get down. He put her down and she scurried off to the living room. Silently he walked down the hall, and paused at the door with the owl on it. It stood open. He pushed it open, and looked in at no one being there. He turned back to the hall, and peeked into the living room and kitchen. Harry wasn't in either rooms. He smiled to Harry's mom, pulling up beside her.

 

"Excuse me. Where's Harry?"

She popped up, "Oh, he just went out back. The back door's in he kitchen."

"Thank you." He smiled, grabbing his jacket on the way out to the kitchen. He looked out of the back door, a sliding door between him and Harry. He pulled it open, stepping outside and closing it behind him. "Harry? What're you doing out here?"

Harry turned to him, but then looked back to the snow covered tree in the back yard. "I used to use that tree as a fort when I was little." He smiled as Louis stood beside him.

Louis scoffed. "Are you going on a rant again?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I just haven't seen this tree in a while. Never got the time to come here."

Louis nodded. "The more you get older, the less time there is to enjoy things."

"And you say _I'm_ the spiritual one?" He teased and Louis shoved his shoulder into Harry's.

  
He stood closer, his hand falling over Harry's cuff and Harry grabbed his hand. They stood quiet for a while, the still backyard before them, nothing but the hollowed sound of laughs and music behind them. Harry sniffled his stuffy nose, and glanced down at Louis. His eyelashes danced over his cheekbones, it was so beautiful. _He_ was so beautiful. Harry looked up to the sky, and Louis' eyes wandered over his face. To Louis, _Harry_ was the most beautiful thing he'd ever had the time to appreciate. Harry's mind came back down from the clouds and he huffed out to turn his attention to Louis, Louis was already looking at him with a smile. Harry smiled.

 

"Thank you for coming with me today." He said lightly, "I don't think I could manage alone."

Louis laughed, "You're welcome." He said, "And thank you for always making me laugh. If it weren't for Mariah Carey - I wouldn't have met you."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I still hate that song with a burning passion."

"Really? Because I think that song's on the karaoke machine. I think I can sing that high note of hers perfectly. Want me to go inside and request it?" He pointed behind him, stepping to the door.

Harry laughed, pulling him back in to his side. "Please don't."

"You sure? I could dedicate it to you?"

Harry kept his arm strong around Louis' waist, "No. I'm sure, I don't want you to go inside." He smiled.

Louis smirked, "If I didn't know, I would say you're trying to keep me to yourself. And here I thought you were showing me to your family."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, _showing._ Who said anything about _sharing?"_

Louis chuckled, cupping his hands together between Harry and him for warmth. The cold air was enough to stand for a bit, not for a ten minute period. He smiled, leaning his chin against Harry's shoulder in perfect silence.

"You know." Harry said, stepping to the side. "I know you probably didn't get me anything, but I got you something last night." He moved away, pulling the door open and reaching around the corner to pull out a wrapped box he'd brought in with the rest, the same box that was left under the tree unannounced. "It's nothing, but - I thought you'd like it."

Louis stared at him, bewildered. "You didn't have to get me anything, Harry."

Harry smiled, " _I didn't have to, I wanted to."_ He mimicked Louis from a while ago. He held it between them, "Open it."

Louis looked down at it, and back up to Harry. It was perfectly wrapped in a teal color. A green bow tapped onto the top with streamers along the middle.

"I wrapped it myself. Obviously." He smiled, nudging it at Louis. "Come on, it isn't going to open itself."

 

Louis smiled, but it wasn't a smirk or sly. It was appreciative, warm like cookies and cream. Something that Harry wished he could bottle up. Louis' hands went slowly, ripping a corner off and down the front as Harry held it in place for him. He pulled away the wrapping paper, throwing it aimlessly to the floor, and pulling the top of the white box up. Stuffing paper and coils of colored paper covered what's inside, pushing it aside - Louis stopped moving.

 

His hands moved slow around the present, pulling it up from the shavings and paper only to stare at it.

Harry smiled brightly. "I got you a teddy bear in a sheet." He says slowly, "So, it's a _boo-_ bear. For you - _Boobear._ " He smiled, lifting the trash can top and putting the box and wrappings in there.

Louis took it slowly in his hands, marvelling in the corniest gift he'd ever gotten from the corniest person he could ever meet. The white blanket over the bear frilled at the bottom, it's little eyes poking out of its cut eye holes in the sheet, and the plush toy leaned back in his hand.

Harry stuffed his hands in his pocket, "If you don't like it, I could bring it back and get you a sweater. I heard you like sweaters, so I'd thought to get you one instead - or both maybe. But - I only went to the store for this." He shrugged, "And it's also your birthday today, and I didn't even know until Liam told me. When you guys came over my house. So - Happy birthday Lou."

 

Harry was going to speak again, but Louis was already at him. Pulling his collar down and clinking teeth in a kiss, his hand coming up to the back of Harry's neck as the other cradled the bear between their shoulders. Breaking apart, Louis huffed onto Harry's glossy lips and smiled.

 

Harry gulped, "I think you were supposed to wait for me to finish talking, and _then_ kiss me."

Louis shook his head, giving a little chuckle, "No more talking." He pressed his forehead against Harry's. "Just _kiss me you fool._ "

 

Harry laughed, leaning back in to kiss him. Who was he to deny Louis? They laughed as they kissed, smiling too much to actually care. As long as they were together, on that porch, doing absolutely nothing but standing in each other's space. Nothing mattered for the while. Harry had spent more time alone on Christmas than he could count, sulking over the tiniest thing that was nothing but a light joke. He may have been lonely then - but now, Harry doesn't spend his Christmas alone anymore.

 

All because of that little shop he decided to sit in at ten o'clock in the morning, having three cups of coffee before leaving, in December.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_The End. :)_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, it was probably the cutest thing I've ever written as a one-shot. My favorite part was the boobear part, I think I might just do that for a friend or - I probably wont have one - for a partner of mine. That'd be cute. :) Hoped you enjoy it, and had the Christmas spirit. :D P.s. That Mariah Carey song actually kind of gets annoying after five thousand replays. No offense. :) -Ayh


End file.
